


The Difference of Blood and Moon

by CrazyNekoChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampires, Werewolves, mild Blood and Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: For as long as the goddess of the moon rules the night, vampires and werewolves have been immortal enemies with equal powers drawn from the goddess herself. While a vampire can at all times harness the goddess' powers, unlike the werewolves who shift through forms, the sun will burn the body of a vampire like the fires of hell itself and thus is always avoided.However a werewolf without a pack is as good as dead, no matter where they go.Soudam Halloween Event 2019Prompt:Monsters





	The Difference of Blood and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I will be honest, this didn't remotely turn out like I had originally imagined it to be, however I'm still proud about it and I hope that you all will be able to enjoy this story ^^

The goddess of the moon was as glorious as every night anew. She shone brightly down onto the mortal realm and filled everything with a gentle and almost mystical light. Yet despite the Luna goddess' loving gift to the mortal realm, no human dared to seek out her comforting glow and instead hid away from the ones who embraced the goddess' gift and the darkness she brought to the world. Everything was silent all around and no movement could be heard within the small village at the border of the vast forest.

However in the forest itself a single person stood within a clearing, next to a grand mansion, as he looked up directly towards the goddess, worshipping her and embarking in her light. Around him everything was silent, as if time itself had stopped through a powerful spell and nothing could ever make the frozen clock move forward.

The man looked up towards the dark abyss that was the night sky in which the Luna goddess ruled, without a word leaving his pale lips or a single move of his relaxed body. Nothing disturbed the silence that had taken over the vast forest and everything within. It was silent all around him, as nothing moved aside from the gentle breeze of the cool autumn wind.

Snap.

The sudden sound of a branch breaking from deep within the thick trees immediately caught the man's attention and he turned his face towards the source of the sound within a moments breath as his eyes glowed ominously in the darkness. Before he could brace himself howling could be heard and enormous dark figures pounced from the darkness, as their beastly snarling could be heard from all sides as they closed in faster than the wind. However the man was no fool and had trained many nights anew, so he had been able to avoid the many sharp fangs that tried to reach for him, tried to bite him and rip him to shreds until nothing but his bare bones remained, just within the last seconds.

Moving to the side he took on a defensive stance as the beastly creatures slowly moved in on him from all sides, all growling with hunger and demonic violence. They were enormous beasts who looked like devilish wolves with glowing eyes full of blind rage. These were werewolves, the only creatures able to rival the vampire's dark powers.

Gundham, the man was called, was an immortal vampire who ruled the lands and the vast forest. However these vile creatures had invaded his domain a while ago and it seemed that during this full moon night, that these beasts were adamant about taking over his realm. They were slowly moving closer to him, surrounding him, with what he believed to be the alpha being directly in front of him with the thirst of blood in his eyes. Gundham was fully outnumbered, as werewolves always moved within a pack unlike vampires like himself which were solitude beings aside from maybe a mate and offspring, which he did not have. So it was him alone against an uncountable number of werewolves, where more could be hiding within the darkness.

However Gundham felt no fear from these despicable beings who would attack out of the darkness like some cowards, as he was the Overlord of Ice and the Tamer of Beasts, while they were nothing more than small pups to him. Keeping his ominously glowing eyes on the werewolves surrounding him, he kept his stance and waited as they closed in slowly. The largest wolf of the pack bared its fangs as it growled and within a sudden movement it pouched for a second time, its pack following as they attacked the vampire again under the command of the alpha.

Using his supernatural reflexes, the vampire jumped high into the air to avoid the attack from the beasts and he gave a loud whistle into the night. Gundham landed back on the damp grass, outside of the circle of wolves, who instantly turned towards him to attack and kill him. However before they could reach him more demonic calls rang out in the night and his army of loyal warriors attacked the pack to protect and aid their master. The werewolves were instantly distracted by the many animals that were suddenly attacking them from all sides, from small cats all the way to enormous bears which were all under Gundham's direct command and have been directly bred and trained by him for many generations. Before the pack of werewolves had a chance to adjust to the new situation, Gundham himself joined the fight as he used his advanced strength and speed to fight off the intruders. However more wolves kept coming and many of his animals had to retreat to avoid injury as they were not as powerful as the supernatural beings, which their master did not shame them for. They have done enough to distract the pack and break their formation, so that the vampire with the aid of the more powerful beasts could continue the fight and banish the pack from this realm.

Grabbing one of the wolves by his neck, before it could bite down on one of his warriors, Gundham threw it across the clearing, making it crash against another bunch of demonic wolves, who then all also retreated with blood flowing down their bodies, making the vampire's senses heighten as hunger slowly began to form deep within. However this moment of distraction born out of instinctive hunger proved itself to be a dreadful mistake as another werewolf jumped against him, pinning him to the floor and glaring at him as it bared its fangs. However the werewolf with the black fur did not do much aside from this and seemed more reluctant than anything, as if it almost did not expect this outcome. However Gundham did not linger to consider why this black wolf with the haunting brown eyes did not move and threw him off before he could bite him, as the alpha was now closing in on them as well. The wolf who had attacked and pinned him to the ground turned tail and fled the moment it hit the ground and in the same movement the alpha attacked the vampire. Gundham had just been able to avoid the deadly bite, however he was not fast enough and one of the alpha's fangs ripped along the vampires arm, ripping open the flesh and making his icy blood ooze out. A painful hiss left the vampire's lips as the wound burned like the fires of hell itself, however he did not relent and used his full powers to knock the alpha through the air until its body crashed against a tree, making it yelp in pain as blood left its injured head. The alpha was unable to stand properly due to this and while it was a capable fighter, it gave a howl and retreated, its pack following back into the dark abyss for now.

Gundham stood alone on the clearing next to his mansion as his breathing was ragged and unbearable pain was flowing through his arm as if it were set ablaze. Now that the danger was over and the adrenaline was leaving him, his legs gave out under him as he clutched his injured arm as the blood kept on flowing out without any sign of stopping. Sweat was running down his body, as the bite of a moon turned wolf was like the most deadly poison to a vampire and now was it was burning away his arm.

To his luck his brave warriors, all to his relieve unharmed, swarmed around him as the larger ones helped their master stand and escorted him back into his mansion where he forced his legs to carry him into a room full of magical items which he had collected over the years. Within his collection were many magical salves and potions which he used to clean the wound and neutralise the poison, before dressing it up with bandages. As the wound was small the salves did help against the effects of the poison. Yet the unbearable pain remained and the wound on his left arm did not close instantly as it would under normal circumstances, rendering it unusable for the time being as he tried to bear the pain within.

***

The unbearable pain within the vampire's arm remained over the whole day and only began lessening during the following night. It had been a miserable day hidden away from the burning sun as Gundham had tried to bear the pain, yet he could not help his cries in misery for many hours. However while the pain was still within his body, albeit only in form of an uncomfortable throbbing, he needed to check upon his realm to see if the pack of despicable werewolves have left his domain or if they were readying themselves for another attack to take over his realm. Moving along the silent forest, Gundham's eyes went back towards the goddess of the moon above him, who was now slowly loosing her glow again after the full moon had passed the other night. Being a creature of the night, the vampire pulled his powers from the Luna goddess, just like the werewolves do, and as such at her fullest they are at their most powerful. However unlike the werewolves, Gundham could harness her powers at all times during the nights and days, while the werewolves had to shift into their wolf like form and needed the moon to shine to harness it, as otherwise they all are no more powerful than a normal human or wolf being would be.

The smell of blood still lingered in the air from the battle the night before and it made Gundham's throat dry up with thirst. It had been a while that he had the opportunity for a drink and after loosing some blood his need for blood was now stronger than usually. Yet it was not urgent and he had other matters to attend to and as such he ignored his thirst and instead used his advanced sense of smell to guide him towards the possible lair of the werewolves. As some of them had been injured, including the alpha, the vampire could follow the trail of spilt blood, though he still had to use caution as the sense of smell that a werewolf possessed far surpassed his own and as such they could detect him if they were still within his realm.

While following the smell of blood another trail appeared, which moved into a different direction than the more faint smell. The other trail was fresh and whatever had been loosing blood over to his left had lost a lot of it and was still loosing it as far as he could tell.

Had the pack been on the hunt? If yes, why was whatever they might have slain still seemingly lying somewhere in the forest instead of them having taken it to their lair for consumption? While Gundham's better knowledge told him that this could be a trap to lure in the blood drinking vampire, the Tamer of Beasts felt it to be his duty to see if a hellish beast from his forest might be injured and in the need of his aid. Even if it only were him helping it to rest, as much as the thought pained him deep within.

Ignoring the first and more faint trail he had been following as for now, he turned and followed the new one and with every step he took the sweet tang of fresh blood grew stronger and it slowly began to take over his senses. Yet he suppressed them, alas he got distracted again like the night before and injured yet again. Slowly and carefully he moved through the many trees that made up the vast forest while keeping his eyes on his surroundings in case that this turned out to be a trap in the end. However he could not detect anything around himself, aside from the sound of very shallow breathing. Slowly he moved towards a moonlit clearing where he saw a black form lying on the grass with the goddess of the moon shining down onto it. Whatever that creature was, it was hardly clinging onto life and blood was slowly oozing out of many wounds on its injured body onto the ground beneath it.

Carefully the tamer moved up towards the injured being and when he was close enough to see it properly in the dim light, he could not believe what he was seeing. On the ground was a werewolf covered in many bite wounds what seemed to be from none other than its own kin as far as the tamer could identify.

The werewolf was hardly conscious at this point, however its supernatural healing abilities was still keeping it alive but only just barely. Yet Gundham could tell even within the darkness that if these wounds were not dealt with soon, then the werewolf would succumb to them within the night.

Slowly and very tiredly the werewolf opened its eyes and ever so heavily raised its head to look at whoever was next to him. To Gundham's shock he found himself faced with the very same brown eyes from the night before, the eyes of the wolf that did not go in for the kill despite having the opportunity and then ran without a fight. The werewolf's eyes widened slightly, yet tiredly, as it gave a weak attempt of a growl towards the vampire as it tried to raise its body to seemingly run away. Yet it fell before it even got up and gave a pathetic whimper in pain before letting its head fall again.

Gundham, just like any other vampire, shunned the presence of werewolves as they were all vile creatures driven by insane instinct and their never-ending thirst for violence, who were wild and untameable as they destroyed everything in their path. Nothing was safe from their wrath and as such Gundham had made it his duty to keep these wild creatures away from his lands.

However for some reason that he could not begin to explain, he felt sorry for the being. Maybe it was because this werewolf had not harmed him despite having the perfect opportunity, or the similarities it possessed with the natural wolf that roamed the realms which Gundham did adore, or it was something entirely different that he could not phantom. For a moment he lingered as he watched the frightened werewolf who could not even muster the strength to run, before Gundham did something he never expected to do. He carefully wrapped his arms around the injured being, ignoring the screaming pain in his own arm, and lifted it up as carefully as he could. The werewolf gave a yelp in reply and struggled for a moment, yet it could not free itself in its current state and after a moment gave into its fate as the vampire walked back towards his domain.

While walking, Gundham could still not explain why he felt this deep instinct to aid an injured werewolf of all things instead of just taking it out of its misery. He could also not understand why the werewolf itself rested its head on his shoulder instead of biting his head off and killing the vampire, his natural enemy, instantly. Though he pushed this on the werewolf hardly being conscious and unable to move enough in its current state. Still the rest he could not explain.

The walk back towards his realm was a silent one while Gundham tried to keep an eye on his surroundings, while listening to the shallow breathing of the werewolf that ever so often was interrupted by weak whimpers from pain. Upon arriving, Gundham opened his front door with one arm while holding the werewolf with the other and quickly moved inside. After many years where he had brought injured animals into his realm he had a knack for this task by now, though the werewolf was probably the biggest being he ever had to carry with one arm, as they were bigger than a normal wolf. However thanks to his supernatural strength it was still an easy feat, albeit still painful at the current moment but he ignored that part even if he silently cursed the alpha. Gundham moved into the same room he had went into the night before, while his hellish warriors all quickly gathered around him to greet their master and to also see whom he had took in.

Gently placing the werewolf onto the floor, Gundham went to the many potions and salves he owned and began treating the wounds. As the only thing that could poison a werewolf was silver, which Gundham did not detect on the injured wolf, he mostly concentrated on stitching up the wounds and dressing them to stop the blood flow so that the superior healing abilities that every supernatural being possessed could do the rest. After finishing, he again lifted the mostly limp werewolf and brought him into one of his unused guest rooms to rest for the night, before locking the door. While the vampire was willing to help the werewolf, he did not trust him.

Upon locking the door and letting the werewolf rest, Gundham lingered a moment longer as he looked down onto himself. He was covered in the werewolf's blood after carrying him around through the forest and his hunger was now stronger than before. He could feel his fangs emerging with the lust for the sweet smelling blood and he wished for nothing more than a taste. Without a single thought he raised one of his blood covered hands and inspected it for a moment, before licking some of it from his palm, tasting the sweet liquid on his tongue. The taste was sublime and it made him hunger for more. He wanted to drink more of that addicting liquid.

However he quickly lowered he arm again and left to wash himself and discard his solid clothing to also get washed.

***

Gundham had spend most of what had been left of the night in his own sleeping quarters while ever so often checking up on his new guest, where he still could not help but wonder what had driven him to take care of him. The black werewolf had been resting the whole time and the bleeding had fully stopped, much to the vampire's relieve as he did not want his domain to smell like blood.

As the sun began to burn down onto the mortal realm, he then decided to finally rest for the day.

Only that his rest was cut short by the sound of a scream in pain.

Jumping from his bed, Gundham ran towards the source of the sound and after unlocking the door and opening it, he found a man lying on the ground of his floor who was holding one of his many stitched up wounds in pain while bandages were hanging loosely from his body.

“May I enquire what you are doing with screaming around this early in the morning?” Gundham asked the man, who quickly raised his head and looked at him with horror.

“V-Vampire!” the man shrieked as he quickly back off towards the bed he priorly had been occupying, before he yelped in pain yet again from his sudden movement.

“You are correct.” Gundham stated as he moved up towards the man, “Now will you answer my question as for what you are intending to do?” This fool was going to reopen his wounds if he continued moving around so much.

“Trying to get out from here!” the man barked back with a trembling voice, while looking at his surroundings in panic like a frightened animal stuck inside of a trap. “Where the hell even am I? Did ya kidnap me? Do ya want to eat me?!” The more he talked, the more his voice broke and Gundham worried that the man might break out in tears any moment now. This must be the most sorry excuse of a werewolf that Gundham has ever had the unpleasant opportunity of meeting in the many years of his immortal life.

“I have found you wounded deep within the woods and took you into my domain to treat you.” he explained to him, “Now please get off the floor, alas you injure yourself even more and make my efforts be in vain.” He already had to redo all the bandages as they now hung loosely off the more lean frame of the werewolf's human form, which he did expected to happen at least. However he did not want to use more medical supplied than needed, as getting them – or any supplied in general – was always a struggle for a being who could not go out into the sun without burning as if touching hot iron.

“Why should I?!” the man replied in panic, “So that ya can suck out my blood more easily?!” He only tried to move further away from the vampire, despite being seemingly unable to stand up and experiencing pain while moving along the floor.

“If I wished to drink your blood I would have done so already while you have been unconscious and not wait for your to awaken and scream like a banshee itself.” Gundham tried to somewhat reassure the frightened werewolf, however it was hard not sounding at the very least mildly annoyed when being kept awake.

“Then why did ya bring me here if it's not for my blood?!” the man showed no sign of calming down as for the very moment.

For this Gundham did still not have an answer, however he did try to not let it show as having the werewolf deadly frightened of him was of no help for anyone involved. “Because despite me not owning a beating heart, I am not 'heartless', as they say, to leave someone injured to die alone in the woods if it can be avoided.” Even if it was a werewolf. “Now will you please stop with your foolish moving around and let me redo your bandages? It would be of advantage for the both of us if your injuries heal as fast as possible and you can leave without falling over in pain instantly.”

The werewolf looked at the vampire with reluctance – which was understandable for Gundham as they were natural enemies, had only thought each other the night before and frankly because Gundham himself would find it hard to trust the werewolf if their roles were reversed – before he gave a slow nod, as he did not have much of a choice aside from complying. Now that the werewolf had stopped backing away and crawling on the floor, Gundham moved up towards him to inspect the wounds. Kneeling before the man, he looked him up and down and to his relieve only one of the smaller wounds had reopened, which did not need stitching.

“It seems like I only have to redo your bandages. So hold still.” Gundham told him, before he added, “And no shifting and biting me while I am doing this or you will feel my wrath.”

“Okay, okay, chill.” the werewolf replied as he sat on the floor awkwardly and highly tense while the other undid the now loose bandages and reapplied them. It was silent between them, however it seemed like the werewolf could not stand the silence, as he suddenly blurred out, “What's your name anyway?”

This actually surprised Gundham, as he did not think about the fact that he had not introduced himself properly yet. He had been raised better than that, even towards werewolves. Looking up from the wound he had been tending to, he gave his name. “I am Gundham Tanaka, the Overlord of Ice and lord of this mansion. And may I enquire your name? It would be impractical to address you with 'Werewolf' all the time.”

“I'm Kazuichi.” the werewolf replied, “Kazuichi Souda.”

“Kazuichi then.” Gundham repeated the name as he continued tending to the injuries, “Then do tell me Kazuichi, how did you attain these injuries? The bite markings are bigger than from any normal animal and I do doubt that any normal animal would have been able to overpower a werewolf with such ease during a night of an almost full moon.” He already had a suspicion on what might have done it, however he could not phantom as for why.

This question made the werewolf tense up drastically, even more than the close proximity of the vampire did, and he shifted uncomfortably, making Gundham raise an eyebrow at him. After a moment of tense silence the werewolf gave an answer in a highly uncomfortable manner as if he had swallowed molten led. “My pack's alpha did it...” He averted his eyes so that the vampire could not see them from his current position. However Kazuichi's voice was tense as if he was forcing down hiccups and tears. However the shivering that began he could not hide.

Part of Gundham told him to not press the issue further, however he began to feel dread at the reaction so he still asked despite his better judgement, “And why has your alpha done such an act against one of his own kin?” He could not imagine that this had been a battle between an alpha and a rival wanting to take over the role of one, as the werewolf seemed more terrified and dare he say, traumatised about it. However on the other hand he never talked much to werewolves in his life and could only go by what he knew from the regular wolf and their behaviour, so he could not make conclusions despite his suspicions.

“Well, he's kinda the 'Don't pull your weight and you pay' kind of alpha and I'm a very bad hunter, so he really doesn't like me that much since I almost never bring food home after hunts...” Kazuichi began to explain while having a more joking sound of voice, only that it seemed highly forced. Even more evident as he still looked away. “And well I guess ya remember yesterday?” Gundham nodded to the question, while the other continued, “Well I was there as well, as you might remember or not because it was dark after all and also please don't hurt me for pouncing you and all...” he winched, while Gundham kept quiet as he did not have hard feelings about it, “But anyway I got kinda petrified and after you threw me off and I ran, he got seriously pissed at me and kinda exiled me.” Kazuichi actually laughed about it as if it were funny only that his voice was still highly tense, while Gundham's head shot up.

“Exiled you?” Gundham had been suspecting as much, considering the circumstances in which he had found the werewolf and how the bite marks indicated another werewolf being at fault, however he would not have expected the reason for it to have been that the werewolf had been a bad hunter and the alpha getting violent towards him about it. That was in his eyes a very bad reason to exile a wolf of one's pack, as a lone werewolf was as good as dead, especially one who by his own words was a bad hunter. “What did you have for a brute of an alpha, if he attacks his own kin for not being gifted in hunting?” Being a vampire and thus having no personal experience about pack dynamics, he could not understand this kind of behaviour and he has never seen such a thing with the many regular wolves under his care and protection. They have always taken care of all their own, even the ones unable to hunt.

“Well, that's my dad for you.” Kazuichi replied still with his tense laugh in his voice as he tried to make it sound funny to himself.

However Gundham left the role of bandages fall to the floor with shock at what he had heard. “Did you say your 'dad'?” He must have misheard the werewolf, “Are you truly telling me that the one you has sired you is also your alpha and the one who not only attacked you and left you to die, but has exiled his own flesh and blood from his pack?” What was that for an heinous act towards one's own offspring? As the one in charge of protection of the whole pack no less.

“Well, kinda yeah...” the werewolf said as he scratched the back of his head and his voice fell as no further words left his mouth.

“I have always known that werewolves are brutish beings, however I would have never expected such an highly despicable act.” Gundham stated in disbelieve. Just how could a being mistreat their own flesh and blood in such a way? The thought alone made the vampire's icy blood boil with anger.

“Hey, don't put me in the same fucking bag like my dad!” the werewolf barked at the other's words as he bared his fangs – which Gundham only just now noticed that the other possessed in his human form. “And like you vampires are any better. You literally suck people dry and see everyone as walking food!” While saying this the werewolf shivered, as if experiencing true dread about the vampire's diet - as much of a misconception it was.

“We do not. Or did I, as you call it, 'suck you dry' yet?” Gundham felt insulted by the other's words, however he tried to calm himself again, “However I have to admit that you are correct with what I have said and that I have wrong you by saying that you are a brute due to being a werewolf.” He may dislike and distrust the werewolf kind, this particular one seemed everything aside of brutish. He seemed more cowardly than anything, however he was not going to say this out loud.

“Yeah.. guess you're right...” Kazuichi replied in acknowledgement to what the other said, before both fell silent and Gundham finished reapplying the bandages.

After finishing up and helping the werewolf move towards the bed again instead of sitting on the floor, Kazuichi looked at him awkwardly as if unsure what to do now. “Thank ya for stitching me up and well, not eating me.”  
“You are welcome.” Gundham gave a short reply. “You are free to remain in here until you feel well again. However if you dare to even consider hunting one of my hellish warriors residing in my realm, you will regret it.” while saying the last part, the vampire's eyes began glowing ominously to strengthen his words. He might have been willing to take the injured and lone werewolf into his domain to heal, however he was not going to tolerate that the wolf might see his warriors as a potential meal.

The werewolf however looked mostly confused at what the other said, “Your what now?”

To answer the questions, Gundham gave a snap of his fingers to which a hoard of animals assembled within the room, all joining their owner and looking at the werewolf with interest.

“Ah, these are the animals from last night!” the werewolf looked with wide eyes as he pulled his legs onto the bed as if trying to avoid getting too close. When one of the small felines sniffed at him and hissed, he even jumped slightly from fright, which was almost amusing to see considering that he was a wolf.

“Yes they are.” Gundham grinned with pride at them all, “These brave warriors are all under my command and under my protection. So do refrain from trying to eat them.”

“If they do the same.” the werewolf still looked anxious about the animals, as if they would attack any moment now. However Gundham did guess that their first meeting had been during the battle the night before, where his warriors had shown their true powers to him and his former pack.

“They will not attack unless given the command by me.” Gundham reassured the other as he send his animals out of the room with the wave of a hand. “Now rest a bit more so that your wounds can heal properly and I will later one bring you something to consume. I will also rest now, so I wish you a good rest.”

When the werewolf gave a nod, Gundham moved towards the door. However he stopped for a moment and bashfully looked over his shoulder back towards the werewolf. “One thing I have forgotten to mention. While remaining within my domain, please for the peace of my still heart, cover yourself up.” He could not fault a shifter for not wearing clothing, however he did not wish to have an undressed person in front of himself all of the time, no matter how oddly alluring he might look. Werewolf and thus natural enemy or not, Gundham still had to admit that Kazuichi was a beautiful being.

The man in question however first looked at the closed up blinds where the morning sun was slowly poking through and then at his own body, before he gave a nod, “Sure then, I guess. I'm exhausted anyway. Goodnight then?”

“Rest well.”

***

After what had occurred over the last few nights with the pack of werewolves arriving in his domain, them finally attacking during the night of the Luna goddess' full form and him getting injured during it, and then him finding and taking in one of the werewolves who had been left to die by his own sire, Gundham had not had the chance to rest himself properly as he would have liked. And it seemed like rest was again being cut short by the sound of crashing and yet another scream. Jumping up from his bed, Gundham quickly went towards the source, which was located close to his kitchen. Upon arriving he had to give a sigh at the sight.

“Why is it that I always find you on the floor?” His house guest was covering in the corner of the hallway, with a thrown over side-table next to him and Gundham's pet bear Grizner looking at the werewolf with confusion.

“B-BEAR!!” Kazuichi shrieked in pure horror and pointed at the animal standing next to Gundham.

Gundham turned his attention towards her for a moment, before looking back at the frightened werewolf. “Yes, Grizner is a bear.”

“Why the fuck is a bear here?!”

“Because she is one of my warriors.” Gundham explained bluntly, “Now calm down. As I reassured you already, none of them will do you any harm.” In an attempt to calm the other, he then gave a hand signal and send Grizner back to her resting space for the night. He then moved to lift the side-table again before finally helping the still injured werewolf stand up. “Now will you tell me what you have been doing?”

“I've woken up and got hungry, so I was hoping to find some food, when I ran into that bear.” Kazuichi explained as his voice trembled at the mention of Grizner, “Just why the fuck do ya have a bear running around here?!”

Gundham ignored the question and instead concentrated on the explanation that he has gotten. Looking towards one of the many hidden windows where some of the dawn light was poking through and the fact that he had found the werewolf close to his kitchen, he guessed that it seemed plausible. While Gundham would usually still rest for another hour until the sun had set and made room for the goddess of the moon, he guessed that he should provide his guest with something to consume. “Very well then, follow me.” he stated and led the man the rest of the way. While Kazuichi was still looking around in suspicion if any other of the tamer's hellish beasts might turn up, the moment his heightened sense of smell picked up the scent of the stored food his mouth began seemingly to water. It might have been a good idea to have given him food the first time he had waken up, however as Gundham himself did not consume food this detail had slipped his mind.

“Is there anything that you crave?” Gundham asked him. While he himself did not need to consume food aside from blood, he still kept all different kinds of fresh food stored in his realm for his many animals, which could easily be consumed by a werewolf or even a human being.

“Do ya have meat?” the werewolf asked with hunger in his eyes and Gundham could have sworn that if he were in his wolf form at this moment, that he would be wagging with his tail like an excited pup.

“Let me see.” Gundham was honestly not sure if he currently had any in storage, as keeping meat fresh was hard and he personally refused to kill an animal. Looking at the ice cooler he possessed, he did actually find some meat he had left over from a few days ago and was still eatable. “You are in luck, I do in fact still possess some.”

While the werewolf gave a happy cheer, which was almost adoring to see, Gundham moved towards his cooker to cook it properly. It had been a while since he had used this contraption, however he still remembered how to use it.

Kazuichi in the meantime waited with anticipation for the meal to be prepared as he sat down and just like before when his bandages were reapplied, he seemed unable to keep quiet for long. “How come ya only have so little meat around? Are ya vegetarian or something?”

Gundham guessed that for a being who primarily consumed meat, it must seem as an oddity to not store meat in bulk. “I do in fact not consume food aside of blood. All of the food you see here I keep for my animals.” Though he guessed that if he were human or anything else than a vampire, that he would shun the consumption of meat on a personal basis. “Aside, while I am able to grow vegetables and fruit within my garden, I can not do the same with meat as I do not approve of killing animals. So I have to purchase meats and other supplies from the human village, which I can only do during the sun's reign over the sky and I believe you can guess why I only do this on rare occasions.” Touching direct sunlight burned and weakened him him and could even kill him if he stayed out for too long, so he could only move within the day when heavily cloaked and shielded from the sun goddess. Which however usually alarmed the mortals who live in fear of the supernatural beings.

“Oh yeah, I guess that makes sense...” Kazuichi replied awkwardly and he looked towards the side in tense silence. After a moment, he however carefully began talking again. “Well ya know, it just made me think..” he began and waited for Gundham to turn towards him, “For a vampire you're kinda nice, or at least ya didn't drink me dry yet, and I kinda got nowhere to go at the moment with being injured and exiled from my pack and all of that...” This made Gundham raise his eyebrows, as he was getting a suspicion where the werewolf was getting at. However he wasn't so sure as both were after all still very wary of each other. “So I was wondering if I could stay here at your place until I got something sorted out... I could buy you stuff from the humans during the days if ya need anything and I'm also quite handy, so if ya need anything fixing or so, I could have a look at it in return.”

The suggestion made Gundham think. He had been expecting that the werewolf would be out of his home the moment his injuries were healed enough and he had honestly being counting on it. However he knew that alone the other would not survive, especially if he really was a bad hunter, and the vampire had to admit that he could use the help of someone who could move out in the sun for him. There was also the fact that this mansion had been in his family line ever since the middle ages and could use some repairs, which he himself was not that skilled at. While his instincts were telling him that it was a very bad idea to keep a werewolf in his realm for even longer than initially assumed, he had to admit that they could benefit from each other. Housing and food for assistance.

“Very well.” Gundham agreed to the idea. “However no foul play.”

“Same back to ya.”

A few minutes later, after the two discussed their new situation where the werewolf would stay at the vampire's domain for longer than both initially thought, Gundham placed the now cooked food in front of his hungry guest who quickly began to eat.

“Damn, for someone who doesn't eat ya cook really good.” Kazuichi grinned happily as he ate the offered food. “It's been ages that I actually ate something that wasn't raw.” As the werewolf kind usually lived within the wilderness, it did not surprise Gundham that he and his former pack rarely cooked the food they caught. It was not like they were required to unlike humans with their very fragile bodies, despite them looking like them in every aspect. Aside from one thing, that was.

“There is something that I have been wondering ever since this morning.” Gundham began, making Kazuichi look at him.

“Shoot.”

Looking at the werewolf, who was busy chewing his food with glee, Gundham pointed at the other's mouth. “I have noticed that you still have your canines, even if this form. Did you not shift properly when you have first awoken?” He had heard of cases where injured, weakened or sick shifters have not shifted properly and accidentally kept some part of their other forms, however he has never seen it.

Swallowing his food, Kazuichi waved him off. “Oh that's normal. We all keep them even in this form, same with the claws. Guess it's for self-defence or something?”

Now that the other had mentioned it, Gundham noticed that the werewolf did in fact had claw like fingernails at the tip of his fingers. It actually surprised the vampire. “This is truly fascinating. I never knew that werewolves kept their canines after shifting into their human form.” He guessed that he had to admit that he knew less about the other species than he believed at first, if he did not even know such an obvious detail about them.

“Well, why do ya think we live in the woods and not with humans?” Kazuichi asked him with what bordered on amusement, as if it should have been as clear as the starry night sky.

“I always believed it to be because of your instinct to shift and hunt.” While it may have been naïve to see it like this, he always compared werewolves' human forms and actual humans with regular wolves and dogs. Just because they look similar, doesn't mean that the instinct of a wolf just vanishes like that of a domesticated dog. Though he now guessed that he had been incorrect, considering that the man before him was not behaving wildly or was constantly shifting into his wolf form to hunt whatever he saw moving.

“Well... I guess that can also partly count, because sudden shifting is hard to explain...” Kazuichi scratched the back of his head as he gave an awkward laugh. “But it's mostly the teeth, since they are kinda a dead giveaway for not being human.”

“I do have to agree on this one.” Gundham did after all also look fully human, aside from his deadly pale skin colour and the set of fangs within his mouth. The moment a human notices these, they are usually quick to conclude that he was a vampire. Not that he wished to mingle with mortals anyway, mind you, so he did not care that much aside from the inconveniences it sometimes brought.

With this Kazuichi finished the last piece of his food and licked over his lips, which Gundham found oddly mesmerising. So much in fact that he almost missed that the other began talking again. “Ya now, ya are actually really nice. You're nothing like my dad said that ya would be.”

“Your father?”

“Yeah. He always told me that vampires are evil and kill everything that they see.” This was the same thing Gundham had been taught about werewolves, which he found concerning considering that he was now peacefully sitting at his dinner table with one and having a pleasant conversation with him. “When he then found out that a vampire was ruling over this part of the forest he was quick to rile the others up to take over this territory and add it to his current one. Again sorry for that...” he said as he averted his eyes, to which Gundham waved him off as he did not need an apology for this from him, “Anyway, when he first came up with the idea I was absolutely terrified and really didn't want to join, because I was sure that ya would kill me at the first chance ya got. But for you to be the one to actually save my life after my dad attacked and exiled me. I wouldn't have believed that in a million years, to be honest. At least the saving part, not the part with my dad, because he's always been an arse.”

Gundham had to full on agree on the part with the other's father, however he did not comment on this. “If I am also honest myself, I would have also never believed that a werewolf would not go in for the kill at the first given chance.” he instead said. “Even if your actions were driven mostly out of fear, you have had the perfect opportunity to kill me in that night and even during the whole day while I had been resting, yet you did not and have been nothing but civilised company. So I believe that we both had been in the wrong in that and many other assumptions about each other.”

“Probably.” Kazuichi smiled at him relaxed and Gundham had to admit that he liked the sight. He could not help but smile back at him.

***

The days had passed peacefully and the vampire and werewolf had been able to fall into a relaxed coexistence. At first it had been unusual for the usually lone vampire to have another being aside from his animals reside in his home, however after only a few days he grew accustomed to the other's presence and gradually began enjoying it. It had also not taken too long for the werewolf's wounds to heal enough for him to move around with ease, thanks to the supernatural healing abilities he possessed. As agreed upon, as soon as he was well enough he went out into the human village at the edge of the forest ever so often to purchase supplies for them while the vampire let the other stay in his domain and move around as he pleased.

Despite all odds their heritage brought them, the two actually began spending more time with each other aside from Gundham tending to Kazuichi's wounds or them just walking into each other within the mansion. They began to actively seek each other out to chat or to just be in the same room as both went after their own nighty routine. Though Gundham had been struggling a bit over the first week to make Kazuichi accustomed to always wear clothing and not constantly forget. After waking up one evening and walking into the fully undressed man, Gundham could have sworn that his heart had stopped beating despite the fact that it did not beat in the first place. He could also not quite understand why his face had felt hot, as he did not possess a blood flow to blush – at least he believed this, however he was now not sure if he was actually unable to blush or not.

After Kazuichi's wounds had healed enough to not require any bandages, Kazuichi also began to shift between his forms ever so often, a thing Gundham did enjoy. He had always adored animals for as long as he could remember and the werewolf's fur was very soft and relaxing to touch. Sometimes Gundham found himself resting against the other's enormous wolf form as he read a book to him in peace. Though it did happen at one occasion that the werewolf shifted by accident after getting frightened one night by one of the many animals residing in Gundham's domain and throwing the vampire of the sofa they had been sharing in the process. However this was also the night where Gundham learned that Kazuichi was not only handy as he had said, but also could sew as he repaired the now ripped apart clothing he had borrowed from his host to wear. He could make a living with ease if he could stay within a human village, if it weren't for their tendency of being afraid of creatures of the night.

Having the werewolf remain at his domain was not only benefiting for them both, but also filled the vampire with joy in his otherwise still heart. Whenever he looked at Kazuichi over the last moon phase and listened to him talk about things he felt passionate about, he could not help but enjoy the moments shared with him and feel his otherwise cold heart turn warm as a flickering flame whenever the other smiled at him.

“I'm back.” Kazuichi announced himself as he returned to the mansion during the late afternoon while the goddess of the sun was still ruling over the sky, “Are ya awake yet, Gundham?”

“I am.” said man called back and stood up from the darkened sitting room he had been residing in to greet his companion, who grinned at him in return as he held up his purchase.

“I managed to get everything you asked for, even that weird stuff I still can't pronounce.”

Taking the bag from the other, Gundham smiled back at him. “Thank you very much for your efforts, Sharp Toothed One.” As the darkest months were approaching and the cold was slowly moving into the lands, Gundham needed to prepare enough supplies in case that one of his warriors might end up getting ill and would be in the need of his care, even if it meant cutting his rest shorter than he would have liked. “I have already prepared a fire for you while I had been awaiting you, so feel free to prepare yourself a meal while I put away the purchase.”

“Thanks, you're the best.” Kazuichi grinned happily at the thought of food and went into the kitchen, while Gundham himself went into his storage room. Thanks to Kazuichi's help the vampire's storeroom was now full, which he had not seen for many years due to his limitations about moving within the sun. After placing everything within the shelves and checking if anything else might be needed to be purchased that he had missed, before the last leaves were to fall from the trees. However as far as he could tell, he had everything that he needed to come through the long months of autumn and winter.

With a content smile he returned to the main living space of his mansion where he found Kazuichi happily eating his food. “Are you enjoying your meal?” he asked as he joined him and the other instantly leaned against him as if it were the most natural thing to do. Looking at the other's meal, Gundham vaguely wondered just when he had eaten mortal food for the last time, however he could not remember and he could hardly even recall the taste of most of it. When not having the need to consume anything, after a while one just forgets entirely.

“Yeah.” Kazuichi replied as he took another bite. “I really can't imagine living without eating. That must be boring.”

“I personally do not mind such a thing. Consuming food is nothing more than a luxury that I do not need.” Gundham replied as he relaxed next to his companion.

However Kazuichi looked at him with surprise as he asked, “Wait, does that mean you can actually eat food? Or did I just misunderstand ya?”

“Oh, I am actually indeed able to consume and process food like any other being.” Gundham replied and began to explain further, “However unlike other beings we vampires are unable to pull any nutrients from foods or drinks. They only pass through our bodies without any effect aside from us experiencing the taste. In the end we do need to consume blood every other moon, depending on how much magical energy we have used.” As vampires were undead beings, their magic that they drew from the moon was everything that was keeping them moving. However blood was also needed for them to actually use the magical powers and keep their earthly form alive, which they however not produced on their own and needed to gather from outside sources.

“Then ya have to eat something.” Kazuichi suddenly exclaimed and he used his fork to pick up some of the food he had prepared for himself and held it out towards Gundham with a grin, “You're really missing out.”

Gundham however only looked at the offered food with surprise, and he again he felt his face turn hot whenever he was close to Kazuichi, a thing which would be impossible to experience for him. However ever since meeting Kazuichi he had been experiencing many sensations he would have believed to be impossible. Just like the fluttering feeling deep within his still heart.

“Come on. I'm not a bad cook, despite living in the woods for most of my life.” Kazuichi came closer with the food with no intention of giving in.

It still often overwhelmed the otherwise solitude vampire just what of a social being the werewolf was, however he could not help being amused by it. Ignoring his shyness he then took the offered food into his mouth and ate it, letting the taste spread along his tongue. “It does indeed taste very pleasing.” Gundham was honestly surprised. Not because he did not believe that the other had been lying about being able to prepare a meal, but because the last person who had prepared him a meal had been very bad at it. Which had also been many, many years in the past and after that the vampire had stopped eating.

“Told ya.” Kazuichi grinned proudly and again Gundham could imagine the other wagging with his tail if it were present in this form.

However in that moment something caught Gundham's attention, which gave him an unwell feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. “Say Kazuichi, did you leave the fire in the kitchen burning?”

“No, I'm sure I extinguished it.” the other replied, however he raised his head and began sniffing the air as well. “..though now that ya say it, it really smells awfully like smoke.. Like a lot..”

Instantly Gundham began having a bad feeling and he quickly got up, while Kazuichi did the same after he placed his meal to the side to be forgotten. Even within these short moments where the two got up the smell of smoke got stronger and more concerning. Quickly they moved towards the closed door and when Gundham opened it they were instantly surrounded by heavy smoke and a burning heat that was spreading all along the building, as both widened their eyes in horror.

“Fire!” Kazuichi screamed in terror as he instantly grabbed onto Gundham's arm, who looked at the flames spreading along his hallways in horror. Why was his mansion burning?!

Around them the many animals residing within the building began running outside into safety. Without thinking about it, Gundham began to run upstairs to make sure that everyone makes it out, ignoring Kazuichi's panicked screams after him. Instead he only told him to get out as fast as he could, as the fire was spreading rapidly throughout the ancient building. However to his surprise Kazuichi actually followed him upstairs to help him despite him visibly shaking and probably suffering more from the smoke filling the air, than the vampire did. Together the two of them gathered every last animal still within the building and quickly guided them out of the burning building, with Kazuichi giving the lead as he could use his nose to guide them as seeing anything was now impossible.

The fire had now mostly spread all along the lower floor and was beginning to move along the walls and making the wooden structure slowly give in as the upper floors also began to catch on fire. The moment they had gathered all the animals and found a path leading outside and away from the fire, all of them charged for the exit, Kazuichi still at the front of them all and Gundham at the end.

However Gundham stopped right before the open exit in terror.

Noticing that the other wasn't following them into the clearing where all the animals had run towards, Kazuichi turned around, “What the fuck are ya waiting fo-” he stopped his own question as he realised the same horrifying thing the vampire did. The sun had yet to set and was still shining down onto the clearing. “Shit, the sun!”

Gundham looked in panic back and forth. Behind him the fires which were quickly inching closer and before him the sun which was shining down. No matter where he went, he would burn nonetheless. He was lost. He did not know where to go. He was going to burn to death!

Quickly Kazuichi ran towards him and the spreading fire which was swallowing up the whole mansion, before he grabbed the other's hand. “We have to go to the forest, now!”

Hearing the other's scared voice and feeling his warm hand against his own icy flesh, Gundham was able to return his scared mind back into a somewhat working order. Kazuichi was correct, just over the clearing was the forest. He just had to get there and bare with the pain long enough. If he could get there...

Yet he had no choice. With a quick nod, the two ran hand in hand out of the burning mansion and the moment the sun touched the vampire's skin, he screamed as his body felt as if it were set ablaze. The pain was not bearable and he collapsed under it. The sun was burning the vampire's skin from his very body and the agony made him scream as he covered on the floor and let go of the other in a desperate attempt to shield himself from the burning sensation with his hands to no avail.

“Gundham!” Kazuichi screamed as he knelt next to the other. However the vampire was in too much agonising pain to react to him. He was feeling like he was being burned alive and he could not move, no matter how much he wanted to. He could not get himself to run any further into the forest and into the shadows. However he then felt arms wrap around him and lift him up. Kazuichi had moved Gundham back into a standing position and took his arm over his shoulder, while steadying him by the hip. “Just a bit more! Come on!” he urged on, as he more or less dragged the vampire over the clearing into the shadows cast by the trees.

The moment they arrived in the shadows the burning on the vampire's skin lessened. However it did not stop as the sun was still shining through the autumn tress as they were missing many leaves which would have given them shade. Kazuichi quickly sat the other down and undressed himself to use the clothing he was wearing to cover Gundham's body more. The vampire's skin had already taken on a disturbing red colour and had began to rip at different parts, making some blood ooze out. “Shit!” Kazuichi cursed as he tried to stop the bleeding, while making sure that the sun did not reach the already heavily weakened vampire. “Come on, it's going to be okay. All of your animals got out without a scratch and the sun will set soon. Then we will figure something out, I promise.” he tried to reassure the other, who was still biting his lips from the pain he was experiencing and could not even nod due to it. Gundham did not even want to think about the fact that his home, in which he had lived for many years and which had been in his family for many generations was now burning to the ground, leaving him any everyone homeless while he could not do anything against it.

“It will be okay, just hold on.” Kazuichi kept on reassuring the other with a shaking voice, “The pain will soon stop, I promise!” he gave a forced on smile, “Just a bit longer.”

Yet as if fate had not been cruel enough a sadistic sounding laugh could be heard, which made both of their blood freeze to ice. “No...” Kazuichi said as he turned around and Gundham weakly raised his head to look past the cloth covering his head. Slowly enormous wolves began to emerge from between the trees and had them surrounded. Among them was one gigantic beast of a wolf which looked at Kazuichi with and equally surprised and annoyed expression.

“Kazuichi, what are you doing with the vampire?” It was none other the alpha of the pack and Kazuichi's father.

“You...” was all that Kazuichi replied in horror as realisation hit him. “Did you set his house on fire?!”

“Of course.” the alpha replied with an air of self-righteousness and pride, while Gundham could only hiss weakly. What a lowly tactic from these despicable fiends. Destroying the vampire's home and causing him having to flee into the sun so that they can attack him at his weakest state instead of battling him in a fair duel. “I was curious to see if that disgusting vampire would choose to burn in the fire or in the sun.” the alpha laughed, as the other wolves of the pack slowly inched closer towards the two of them. “But why are ya here? I thought ya were dead.”

“No wonder after ya fucking left me to die!” he barked at his father with hatred as he tried to shield Gundham from the approaching pack of werewolves.

“Well I guess it's good that ya're here.” the alpha said as he looked down at his son, “I will let ya back into the pack if ya kill the vampire. He can hardly move anyway, so it will be easy even for someone like you.”

Kazuichi tensed up at the offer and Gundham looked up at him with heavy eyes. While the werewolves were no stronger than a regular wolf during the day unlike the vampire who technically still had all of his supernatural powers, the alpha was correct that Gundham was currently unable to protect himself due to the pain he was experiencing and he would die from the sun's burn before he could even finish a fight. So Kazuichi could easy end him and return to his pack even without having to shift.

“Only over my dead body you fucking piece of shit!” Kazuichi screamed straight at his father with burning hate, as he did not move away from his spot in front of Gundham.

The alpha gave a sound of disgust and rage, “That can be arranged, you useless brat!” he growled, before he gave a monstrous howl on which the werewolves attacked.

Instantly Kazuichi himself shifted to fend the attacking wolves off and keep them away from Gundham, however he will not be able hold them off for long as he was alone and unskilled in battle, while the other wolves from his former pack were in a group and trained hunters. It would be wise to just turn tail and flee to save himself and Gundham would not have faulted him for it, however Kazuichi refused to run. So Gundham had to do something, before the pack ended up killing Kazuichi as well.

Ignoring the agonising pain, Gundham threw off the cloth that Kazuichi had placed onto his body for protection and joined the fight, attacking a wolf that was just about to bite down into Kazuichi's neck to break it. Now that most parts of skin were again exposed to the burning sensation of the sun, Gundham's body felt as if it were going to melt. However he ignored it, just like Kazuichi ignored his fears.

As if the gods of fate were finally aiding them, devilish sounds echoed through the forest and suddenly most of Gundham's trained warriors appeared without his calling to aid them in the battle. Unlike during the first battle a moon cycle ago, the sudden appearance of the many animals did not take the pack of guard and broke their formation. However as the Luna goddess was yet to rise and thus did not yet gift her dark powers to the realm, the werewolves were hardly more powerful and were instantly at a disadvantage.

Yet the alpha did not show any concern for the safety of his pack and his eyes were filled with hatred towards the vampire whose lands he wanted to conquer. So he kept on commanding them to attack and take out everything in their path no matter what the cost.

Kazuichi was still trying desperately to fend the pack off together with the hoard of animals, however they were all by now bleeding from multiple wounds, just like the pack of pack werewolves were. Gundham himself could not move much any more as more of his skin was burning away, however he needed to protect them all. He had to take the alpha out. If only the pain was not blurring his mind. He could not see clearly any more and his body was close to giving out. If he did not get out of the sun soon, he would die anyway. So maybe he could at least get the alpha and his pack distracted long enough for the others to get away, as the alpha was in the end after his head. Gundham was quite aware by now that it was not only the territory the alpha wolf craved, but that the blood of the vampire to be spilled.

Trying to ignore the agony, Gundham tried to move himself deeper into the woods and make the pack of fiends follow him. However he did not get as far as he had hoped, as none other than the alpha himself broke past the others within moments and threw him to the ground, straight into an open patch of sun. Before Gundham could even react, the enormous paw of the werewolf began pressing down onto the vampire's chest, keeping him pinned to the ground straight in the sun, while the wolf bared his bloody fangs in a sadistic smile. “Does it burn? Is it painful?”

Gundham could not answer aside from a pained scream as he was burned alive by the sun. He instinctively tried to get away and to push the body off himself, however all of his strength had left him by now. He could not see anything aside from the burning light above him and the fangs grinning sadistically at him, ready to strike.

He was going to die now.

In that moment a howling scream could be heard above all the commotion. “Get off him!” another figure appeared and blocked the sun out of Gundham's eyes for a moment, as the enormous shadow crashed itself into the alpha and threw them both the ground. With the last of his bodily strength he had left, Gundham turned his head towards the direction the two figures flew to see what had happened and found Kazuichi in his wolf form, pinning his father down and having his fangs buried deep within the other's neck, keeping him immobile. He would only need to twist his head and he would break the alpha's neck.

Yet instead he didn't move. No one did, aside from the alpha trying to dislocate the jaw on his neck without killing himself. The pack of werewolves under his command all also stilled as they watched the alpha and his son, all bleeding and injured after being forced to battle. None of them moving to help their alpha. Which he began to notice as well.

“Kill them all!” he screamed, as he still tried to throw his son off, who in return only dug his fangs deeper into his flesh. However the pack only looked at each other in silence, then towards the hardly moving vampire, and lastly towards Kazuichi, who was still refusing to let go or go in for the kill. After another moment one of the werewolves shifted into their human form and went towards the unmoving vampire to pull him into shadows and out of the direct sunlight, while the others did the same as some of them helped the first, others went to check up on the animals and their allies who had been injured more severely, while the rest went towards Kazuichi and their alpha, with no intention to assisting the latter.

“What are ya doing?!” the alpha screamed at them, slowly realising what was going on. “You have to listen to me!”

Yet the shifted werewolves still did not move to help him. They only looked at Kazuichi, who slowly let go of his father and spat out the blood that had filled his mouth. One of the werewolves looked at their injured alpha, who was looking at them with rage. “We are sick of you tormenting us. You are not our alpha any more, you are not part of our pack.” With this being said they turned their backs towards him and instead looked at Kazuichi as they bowed their heads to their new alpha. “We will take care of him.”

Kazuichi looked taken aback at the show of submission of them, however he only nodded as he quickly shifted and ran towards Gundham, who was being tended to by some of the other werewolves.

“God, your skin is all burned up.” Kazuichi stated in terror, as he knelt onto the floor next to the vampire.

After being out in the sun for so long, Gundham's whole skin was badly damaged and would need a lot of time and energy to heal itself again. However he could hardly move any more and his body felt heavy as it not even registered the burning pain any more. “Gundham, can you hear me?!” Kazuichi asked panicked at the lack of response.

Yet as much as Gundham wanted to reassure the other, he could not utter a word or even move himself enough to do as much as nod. He had no magical energy left in his body to keep it alive for much longer, even if the rise of the Luna goddess was not far away.

“Gundham, come on, just a bit more!” Kazuichi said as if he tried to reassure himself just as much as the vampire, “The sun is almost set, then ya will be fine again!” Yet the still lingering inability of the other to even react or keep his eyes open by this point, made him panic even more as tears began to form in his eyes. He desperately looked up towards the other werewolves, “We have to do something, quick!” However to his horror the other werewolves were also unaware about what to do by this point, as none of them knew anything about vampires.

“Shit, Shit, SHIT!” Kazuichi cried out in fear and he pushed his claws into his hair, draining a tickle of blood from the pressure on his skin. Which is when his eyes widened. “Blood!” He quickly grabbed Gundham by his shoulders to move him into a sitting position, “You need to drink my blood, now!”

Gundham only just managed to move his eyes enough to look at the other, however any other movement still failed him and he slumped against the other's body. “Shit!” Kazuichi cursed again, however he then clamped his eyes shut as he pressed his sharp claws against the base of his neck to slit open part of the skin, making blood ooze out from the fresh wound as he hissed at the pain. The smell of fresh blood straight under the vampire's nose instantly awoke his instincts and with what had been left of his strength, he licked the steady stream of blood up, before he dug his fangs into the werewolf's neck to drink his blood, who in return winced in pain. As ever so slowly energy returned into Gundham's undead form, he raised his hand to pull the other closer to himself, to feel the warmth of his body against his own and to reassure himself that this was real and that none of them were dead. The moment his mind began to return, Gundham quickly let go of the other as he fell back into the grass, while his earthly form slowly began to heal as the sun had now set fully and the Luna's reign was about to begin.

With tired eyes he looked up towards Kazuichi and gently touched his cheek, who was giving a teary smile back at him. “Thank you.”

***

The following days and weeks had been agonising and miserable for Gundham. The pack of werewolves had taken him and his animals back to their lair within a cave, so that the highly injured and weakened vampire could heal within the darkness. In the meantime Kazuichi had taken over the pack as their new alpha after his father had been banished by them all, much to Kazuichi's initial discomfort and fear of failing them. However after he named one of the wolves as his beta and hunt leader, he became more confident within his new role, while the pack were all pleased with their new alpha who treated them all kindly.

Gundham had spend all days with resting and even during the nights he did not manage to move his earthly form much as the burns he had suffered from the sun healed slowly. However to his relieve after another night spend in the gentle light of the Luna goddess, all of his burned skin had finally healed and all of his energy had returned to him.

“Hey Gundham, bathing in the moonlight again?” the sound of Kazuichi's voice suddenly rang out as he walked up towards the clearing, in which the vampire was sitting.

“Yes.” he gave a reply as he looked up towards their goddess who gave them life and purpose, while Kazuichi joined him on the grass. “While I am feeling better again thanks to you and your allies, the direct glow of the moon still helps against the lingering pains.”

“I'm glad to hear that.” Kazuichi said, as he leaned again Gundham, who placed his arm around the other's waist and pulled him closer.

The two stayed silent for a moment as they looked up towards the goddess shining above them. After a moment however Gundham broke the silence between them. “I must truly thank you. If it weren't for you protecting me and aiding me, my existence would have ended that fateful day.”

“Well, ya did the same for me before.” Kazuichi replied with a soft voice, “If ya didn't find me and took care of me, I would have died as well.” he nuzzled his face against Gundham's neck, “So I guess we're even now.”

To this Gundham gave a silent nod as they relaxed within the cool night air that surrounded them. However just as he was used to it by now, Kazuichi seemed unable to stay silent for too long, as he suddenly jumped up. “Oh yeah, why I came here!” he blurred out, before he suddenly held his hand out towards the other, “Come, I wanna show ya something.” Without even waiting for the other to move or react, Kazuichi grabbed his hand with high enthusiasm and pulled him up onto his feet, before walking through the forest with an excited stride.

“You seem eager.” Gundham commented as he followed, still unaware about what the other was wanting to show him. They made their way past the many trees until they arrived at a familiar clearing, however the sight made Gundham's breath hitch and his eyes widen.

“Surprise!” Kazuichi exclaimed as he stood before the priorly burned down mansion, which had been restored to its initial state, while the rest of the pack stood next to it and Gundham's many animals had been moving along the clearing. “While ya were healing up, we all got together and rebuild everything that got destroyed by the fire!” He jumped on his spot with utter excitement, like a dog waiting for praise.

Gundham however only stood there in stunned silence, as he felt his eyes turn wet. Ever since the incident with the fire he had not returned back to the clearing where his home had once stood, as he had not felt ready to face the truth that he had lost his home and the only connection he had with his already lost family. Yet now it stood before him once again, all thanks to Kazuichi's endeavours. Overwhelmed with emotions the vampire had once been sure to never be able to feel, he pulled the other into a tight embrace as he muttered against his warm skin, “Thank you, my paramour. I truly love you.” He could never say these words enough and he would never cease to say them.

“I love you too Gundham.” Kazuichi replied with a joyful voice and placed a kiss on the other's cheek, before he took him by the hand once again. “But now let's go in and look around!” With his always present eagerness, he led the way to proudly show off his and his allies' work, while Gundham followed him with a loving smile and a tender warmth in his priorly icy heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: [shinoko-arts](https://shinoko-arts.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr made this [super sweet fanwork](https://shinoko-arts.tumblr.com/post/619835858699304960/this-piece-was-inspired-by-the-fic-the) for my fic, as an entry for the [Soudam Week event](https://soudamweek.tumblr.com/) which I wanted to share with you all ♥


End file.
